The Best Day
by QuinnandSeth'sgirl15
Summary: A Belle Memory for readers of Ripped Pictures or anyone! . One shot inspired by Taylor Swift's song 'The Best Day'. Back to when her mom was still here! Please Read and Review!


The Best Day-One Shot.

A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first one shot, I'll try to make it good! I was listening to Taylor Swift's song 'The Best Day'. This is a one shot about my character Belle Johnson from Ripped Pictures, with her mother one day(before she died)....hope you like it! Song is in italics.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song! Taylor Swift does!

Belle Pov

I laughed as I watched some home videos with my mom. My dad was away with Joe at a different state auction. Up until a couple of months ago, my dad had been obsessed with taking videos of _everything_ I did. Thank God that camera broke a couple months ago!

_I'm five years old_

_It's getting cold_

_I've got my big coat on...._

In the first video I'm outside playing in the backyard with my mom, throwing leaves around with her, laughing in delight. You can see my mom laughing along with me, her hair blowing around as I ran around the big piles of leaves on the ground.

"_Belle! Wait, slow down!" _My dad is saying in the video. I look up as my mom laughs...

_I hear your laugh_

_And look up at you smiling_

_I run and run_

"Oh Belle, you always loved Fall and all the leaves." My mom said giggling with me. "I would have the hardest time getting you to come in after playing outside. You wanted to stay outside with all the leaves."

I smiled at my mom. "Fall is the most beautiful season, especially when the trees change colors." I said.

The scene skips to the next one, from my father's editing. "Oh the pumpkin patch." My mom murmurs as it shows all of us.

_Past the pumpkin patch_

_And the tractor rides_

_Look now—the sky is Gold. _

_I hug your legs and fall asleep _

_On the way home. _

My parents are with me at the pumpkin patch, trying to get me to stop and pick a pumpkin. It seemed I was making it a bit hard for them, because I just wanted to run, I wouldn't even stop for the tractor rides! The sky is starting to change colors now, dusk is coming on as we get ready to leave.

"_Oh, Rick look at the sky! Isn't it beautiful?" _My mother says in awe.

"_It is Mary." _My dad says now close up to her face as he kisses her cheek as she carries me because I've fallen asleep, tired of running.

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall_

_I know you're not scared of anything at all_

_Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away_

_But I know I had the best day _

_With you today_

Abruptly the scene changes, and now I'm thirteen years old, crying as I come in the door. "_Dad!" _I half-shriek in the video, as he catches me on video tape. "_Stop filming me!" _With a groan I run to my room.

_I'm thirteen now_

_And don't know how my friends_

_Could be so mean_

"Wow, I remember that. Those girls had just ignored you the whole day and said all those nasty things to you! You were so upset that day!" My mom put her arm around my shoulder and squeezed it.

_I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys_

"I do too. You just grabbed your keys and pulled me into the truck." I said with a sad smile.

_And we drive and drive_

_Until we've found a town_

_Far enough away_

We had driven all the way to Boulder, which was about 15 miles away.

_And we talk and window-shop_

_Until I've forgotten all their names_

It hadn't been _all_ window shopping. I smiled, remembering. "I remember when we came home, dad said 'oh I can't wait for this bill!'" I told my mom.

"Yeah, but he never complained when it came. Didn't say one word." She smiled.

_I don't know who I'm going to talk to _

_Now at school_

_I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you_

_Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay _

_But I know I had the best day_

_With you today_

"That was one of the _best_ days." I whispered, watching as we walked in the door and Joe offering us help with our bags as my dad filmed it all.

"Yes it was." My mom agreed softly.

_I have an excellent father_

_His strength is making me stronger_

_God smiles on my little brother_

_Inside and out _

_He's better than I am_

"_Belle!_" My dad said, irritated as _I_ was finally the one holding the camera. I filmed while he was working with Joe and a young colt. My father had a lot of strength and patience, which I was starting to learn from him.

"_What?" _I said laughing_. "You're always filming me, now I'm going to film you!" _

"_Belle, I think your father is jealous that you're behind his camera instead of him." _The camera turned to look at Glen, who was watching me film my father working with an amused expression. One day, I decided, I wanted to be like Glen. He was amazing, a vet he saved animals and helped them, never cruel and he would never hurt anyone. I really would love to be like him.

_I grew up in a pretty house_

_And I had space to run_

_And I had the best days with you_

The next scene is my house. A beautiful house, looked like a log cabin, just bigger. Wooden railing was around the whole house, in a wrap-around porch with a deck in the back. The camera switched to a scene showing the back yard with miles of woods behind it, plenty of space to run. Some of the best days of my life happened in this house and in the backyard.

_There is a video_

_I found from back when I was three_

_You set up a paint set in the kitchen_

_And you're talking to me_

"_Belle, that's a pretty painting you painted." _My mother is telling me in the video. To me, right now, it looked just like a big blob of red and blue paint, but then again I was only three! "_I can't wait to show daddy your pretty painting! Is my pretty girl going to be an artist?" _

I laughed at my mom. "Mom, were you really asking me if I was going to be an artist at age 3?" I looked over at her.

"It's mother talk." She argued. "I thought you did a pretty painting for a 3 year old!" I shook my head as the next scene came on.

It was me and Laci with my mom and Laci's mom. Laci was Princess Jasmine and I was Princess Belle. I laughed. "Oh nice, you guys dress me up as Princess Belle just because my name is Belle!"

My mother laughed. "It was your father's idea. You really wanted to be a _pirate_ but he wouldn't have his little girl be a pirate, he wanted you to be princess Belle!"

_It's the age of princesses and pirate ships _

_And the seven dwarfs_

_Daddy's smart_

_And you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world_

"Oh, I can't believe what I was dressed up as!" My mom squealed as she came up on camera again and she paused the video. My mother was in cut off jeans, a short sleeved button up shirt, and a blonde wig on. She was Daisy Duke.

I couldn't help but smile. "You looked good, Mom!" I told her.

"I only wore it because I lost that bet to Laci's father, Chad." She muttered.

I rolled my eyes, and grabbing the remote from her, un-paused the video.

The next scene, kind of took my breath away.

_Now I know why all the trees change in the fall_

_I know you were on my side_

_Even when I was wrong_

_And I love you for giving me your eyes_

_Staying back and watching me shine_

It was Seth and I, going to the prom. I was in a light silver dress that was a v-neck, that showed the upper half of my back and it ended right by my feet(dress on profile). Seth looked amazing in a black tuxedo, with a silver tie(to match me), he had bought me a ivory corsage(I'm not a fashion girl..if these colors don't match-sorry!).

"_Belle, don't you think that um, your dress in a bit low in the front?" _My father asked, sounding concerned.

"_Dadddd. It's fine, I'm not showing anything." _I had replied. I, now on the couch in my living, watched as Seth and I walked to his truck, Seth opened the door for me and helped me in.

_And I didn't know if you knew_

_So I'm taking this chance to say_

_That I had the best day _

_With you today_

…

* * *

The next day...

I had a surprise for my mom. Last night I had a dream with this _melody_ in it and I couldn't get it out of my head all day, so I sat down with my guitar and started to play, after all this I had a song!

I named it 'The Best Day'. I'd been waiting all day to play it for my mom! "Mom!" I shouted as I ran in the house.

"In the living room, Belle!" My mom called back. I ran to my room, grabbing my guitar and ran into the living room. My mom looked up from the paper as I walked in. "New song?"

"Yes. I was inspired by the videos." I replied sitting down beside her, I know had her full attention.

"Well play it for me!" She smiled. I smiled and started to play. (Song in Italics)

"_I'm five years old_

_It's getting cold _

_I've got my big coat on..._

_I hear your laugh_

_And I look up at you smiling_

_I run and run_

_Past the pumpkin patch_

_And the tractor rides_

_Look now—the sky is Gold_

_I hug your legs and fall asleep _

_On the way home_

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall_

_I know you're not scared of anything at all_

_I don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away_

_But I know I had the best day_

_With you today_

_I'm thirteen now_

_And I don't know how my friends_

_Could be so mean_

_I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys_

_And we drive and drive_

_Until we've found a town _

_Far enough away_

_We talk and window-shop_

_Until I've forgotten all their names_

_I don't know who I'm going to talk to _

_Now at school_

_I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you_

_Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay_

_But I know I had the best day_

_With you today_

_I have an excellent father_

_His strength is making me stronger _

_God smiles on my little brother_

_Inside and out_

_He's better than I am_

_I grew up in a pretty house_

_And I had space to run_

_And I had the best days with you_

_There is a video_

_I found from back when I was three_

_You set up a paint set in the kitchen_

_And you're talking to me_

_It's the age of princesses and pirate ships_

_And the seven dwarfs_

_Daddy's smart_

_And you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world_

_Now I know why all the trees change in the fall _

_I know you were on my side_

_Even when I was wrong_

_And I love you for giving me your eyes_

_Staying back and watching me shine_

_And I didn't know if you knew_

_So I'm taking this chance to say_

_That I had the best day_

_With you today._" I finished, letting the song end softly.

My mom had tears in her eyes when I finished. "That was amazing, Belle!" She said leaning over and hugging me.

"Thanks mom!" I said smiling, happy she liked it. "I wrote it for you and me, last night I had a dream about this melody and it wouldn't go out of my head, so I wrote the words for it."

My mom smiled. "It's beautiful Belle." My mom said with a thoughtful face on. "How about I take the best daughter and songwriter into town and we'll get your favorite food and some ice cream? Enjoy our girl time while your father is gone?"

"That would be awesome!" I exclaimed putting my guitar down and following her out the door.

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone who reads this likes it! It just popped in my head and I had to write it down! I didn't know I would write so much! I'm thinking of maybe doing a little series of memories for Belle, of her life in Montana..but I'm sure..Would anyone like that?

Please review and tell me what you think about this!!!

Btw for readers of Juliet's Moon—I put of some pictures of things under Juliet's Moon on my profile—I also have Belle's dress on my profile under The Best Day!

From: QuinnandSeth'sgirl15


End file.
